Nutella Kisses
by EphemeralSakura
Summary: SasuSaku AU / Even if he's not a fan of sweets, there was no way he would refuse that Nutella.


**A/N** : Well, for people like me who love Nutella and sweet things, this story is gonna be really enjoyable. I got inspired by a post with the funniest yahoo answer answers and I couldn't let it pass... This is an old one and it's Not Revised by BETAS, so there might be some grammar problems. Still,I hope you like it! Leave me Reviews!

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura didn't need much to be happy.

With the end of her final exams at college, the future medic had found the perfect opportunity to relax after long sleepless hours spent during the past few weeks. At the moment she entered her empty apartment, the pinkette went to her bedroom and put on the most comfortable set of clothes her eyes managed to find in that cold afternoon. Sakura put on a lime, green sweater and loosened, black legging pants, which ended up in a pair of colorful socks. Her bag and her books had already been forgotten somewhere she couldn't really remember, and she knew that she would have to put on some effort on finding them before a certain someone. If her boyfriend found them at a weird place- like inside the fridge- again, he would go on and on about how sharing the apartment with her was similar to walking around a war zone, where mutant creatures would soon start to procreate. That raven haired boy is certainly a clean freak, who will always try to change that messy side of hers.

Perhaps he should give up while he still can…

The boy she calls boyfriend is no other than Uchiha Sasuke. He is the perfect opposite to her mess, and perhaps, the only reason why the whole place still has the minimum living conditions. He is the king of the apartment. He is the one who controls her chaos and the one who bosses her around in order to make her live like a civilized human being. Luckily, for that uncivilized girl, the boy was out, having lunch with some of his friends from the law school, and would take some time to get home and start her trial.

At that time, Sakura didn't even care about the fact that she hadn't been invited. She didn't care if he would go out for lunch without her and she couldn't care less about the kind of food she would be missing. She would have the apartment all for herself during the next few hours, and she would be able to enjoy all that messy feeling of freedom. The Haruno girl would be able to do whatever she pleased in the following hours. And knowing so, she went to the one place she likes the most in that cubicle they call home:

The kitchen.

Passing by the pantry, the girl opened the big white doors that were hiding the food and revealed all of the junk she had stocked for the exams week. It turned out that, like many times before, the girl ended up not eating even half of those things, forcing her to invite some friends over to help her getting rid of it before all the chocolate bars, candies and ice cream lost their deliciousness- as Sakura liked to say. There was way too much food for her to eat alone, for she knew her dear roommate with benefits didn't like sweet things. She would have to gather people as fast as possible if she wanted to save that food.

But not on that afternoon.

That afternoon was already full of important compromises and she couldn't wait to share it with one special, cocoa friend.

Her two emerald eyes started to scan the shelters in a lazy search. Her lips were twitching in a pout that traveled around the corners of her mouth, expressing pure indecision. That was what she usually does during her thinking time, but such expression didn't last long on that day because, hiding behind a package chocolate chip cookies, there was the one thing that brought the brightest shine to her orbs and made her teeth softly bite her lower lip. Sakura was surely looking like a kid who found a new secret place. Yet, instead of a strategic spot to play, the girl with pink hair had found a full pot of Nutella. Such thing would surely keep her busy for some time.

" there you are…"

With her hands gripping the pot and her foot cheerfully closing the white doors once again, the medic student went to the cupboard where she found herself a spoon. Once she had gathered all of the necessary ingredients to the laziest of the afternoons, Sakura went to the improvised dinning table for two she and Sasuke had found one day at a garage sale around the university campus. It is quite a useful furniture for whenever they decide to have a romantic dinner just the two of them. Many things have also happened on that table during such occasions, but during the mornings, when only one of them was at home, it was merely used for studying. Studying, and talking on the phone for it was strategically located near the telephone. The telephone that was about to help pinkette catching up with her blonde best friend, who had also finished her botanic exams.

That Nutella would have to last for a long time.

Numbers were dialed, the seal was removed and a spoon was dipped in that creamy mix of hazelnut, milk and cocoa. As the beeps started, Sakura brought the spoon to her lips, but instead of simply putting it inside her mouth, the Nutella addicted girl started to rub the cream on her lips, as if it was a lipstick. She licked them right after it, and a chocolate smile appeared on her lips.

Another one of her many, intriguing and senseless maniacs, for sure. No, not even medic students escape from those things.

" Pig... It's me, how did you do on your test?…. How come you slept over it?! Didn't you have enough of sleep last night?... So what if Sai came over? Tch... You should have told him you were busy... He did what with the ink!?... No no no. No details! I don't want to know about your weird and disgusting ideas... Hn, I wouldn't call it a youthful adventure... What!? Just because Sasuke and I don't sneak out during the exams week, it doesn't mean we are a boring couple. We are just a mature couple that understands the importance of good marks... Your summer classes will be boring, Ino! Hn…"

Sakura listened, as she continued her chocolate ritual. The spoon returning to her lips completely full with Nutella, while curiosity and a bit of jealousy filling her senses. It was not like she and Sasuke didn't have their own little adventures as well. In fact, those two were constantly in trouble during the year because of their young love. There was always time for them to enjoy their youth.

But not during the finals week.

During that week, none of them had time for anything that was not related to studying. They barely kissed during that week. Perhaps Sakura should ask her best friend for a good advice.

"... You two did what?! Oh my god... But, Ino, how do you even have so much energy?... In the greenhouse? You're lucky Sai isn't that crazy about marks. Even if Sasuke-kun always have the best scores, he simply can't relax... My job to what!?"

She sighed.

" Even if I tried... Which I didn't!... He wouldn't get distracted that easily... His focusing level is so high that he didn't kiss me during the whole week. Do you think this is a problem?"

A worried pout was on her face as the Nutella was being spread all around her lips. Her talks to Ino would always end up with one of the two asking the other for love advices. Drama was something that would always be around their lives of those two former rivals.

" ... Why should I take the initiative?!... no... no... Of course I don't want him to leave me for another girl... Do you think this could happen?... You know, you're not helping me at all... I'll remember about the best friend's duty next time you and Sai fight over your stupid things... Tch, it's exactly the same thing!…. Then what do you think I should do?... What!?"

Her face turned red as a tomato.

" I'm not gonna do this!... Why not!? Because I'm a decent girl and decent girls don't wait naked for their boyfriends to get home... You are a pervert, pig... I'll see if things get back to normal now. His tests are over too and when he gets back from lunch with Naruto and the boys we will do something... If I'm here talking to you, of course I didn't go... Damn, you're such an exaggerated person, Ino. It's just lunch. So what if I didn't go... Yeah, technically just boys... Yeah, I'm alone here... Eating chocolate all by myself!?... No... Tch, fine! Yeah, I am! Leave my Nutella alone!... So what? ... Sasuke won't kick me out of his life like that... I'm not gonna get naked now, Ino!"

The problem with her blonde best friend, Sakura knows, is that she reads way too many feminine magazines and makes too many romantic tests to know when a relationship is over. Ino believes in that stuff way too much for any normal girl. It has always been like this since they were teens. Few- if not zero- are the times when she got it right. Still, by the conviction she had while speaking, Sakura couldn't help but getting a little apprehensive. It was her relationship that was at stake, after all. She was the one who would be left alone if things didn't go right. She would be the one who would have to find a new boyfriend before college ended if she didn't want to die single. And that would be the hardest part since she just couldn't bring herself not to love Sasuke, let alone loving another man. No, losing him was not an option. Even if she had to use her body to persuade him, she would do it in order to preserve their love. All of her determination would be put on test. And, unlike the biology one, she wouldn't have time to study at all.

The doorbell rang suddenly and she knew it was him since she had picked his keys after forgetting her owns. Her emeralds widened and cold shivers started to run down her spine. Sakura was, indeed, afraid of facing him and finding him with a bunch of bags to pick his stuff and leave. She was afraid of losing him and it was all because of her blonde best friend. If only she could have punched Ino at that time... But no. She couldn't do it and she couldn't leave him waiting there forever. It was time for her to be brave. It was time for her to face the truth. It was time for her to open the door for her boyfriend.

" Sasuke is here. I need to open the door for him. Call you later…For the last time, Ino, I'm not opening the door naked! Tch... Bye."

Turning off the telephone and placing it over the table, the pinkette took a deep breath and stood up. Due to how her head was imagining all the worse scenarios, Sakura didn't even realize her lips were still dirty because of the chocolate. Since her cleaning ritual had been interrupted by a cruel doubt, the girl didn't have time to look presentable as she approached the door and clearly saw the shadow of his hair through the darksome glass they opened to identify the visitors. Just his shadow was giving her chills. Perhaps taking her clothes off wouldn't be the worse of the ideas.

It too her one last, deep breath, and finally, the pinkette opened the door. There was a cutely forced and dirty smile on her face, as her hair was carefully falling to the sides as she tilted her head to the left. It was time to look as cute as possible.

" Welcome home, Sasuke-kun!"

" Hey, Sakura... Your mouth is d-"

" How was it? How was it? Tell me everything!" She said, pulling him inside the apartment and closing the door behind him. " Did you do well on your exam? I bet it was the best score again! And what about lunch? Was it good? Did you have fun?"

"Sakura... Are you oka-"

" I wanna know it all! How was Naruto? And your friends? Do I know all of them? Do I-"

As those senseless words started to explode from her mouth, the Uchiha entered an alfa mode that is quite dangerous to enter whenever he is around his girlfriend. Sasuke knows she hates when he doesn't really pay attention to her words. He hates when it happens too, to be honest. He does think it is important to listen to her whenever she feels like talking, in the same way she listens carefully whenever he's the one talking. However, at that time, due to the terrible lunch he had just had with Naruto and his friends, his stomach was craving for food. Anything just to trick his belly before he could take a shower and relax by her side.

God, he would even eat sugar if he could.

And that was when a light lit up on her lips.

It wasn't his ideal meal, but in the way it was being served, there was just no way to refuse it.

By following his instincts, in fact, Sasuke was about to fulfill two of his vital needs at that moment. Food being the second one, of course.

" Sakura…"

" I bet you've had a bunch of fun!"

" Sakura…"

" You can tell me what you ate today, and some other day, I'll prepare it for you!"

" Sakura!"

" Wha-"

Her mouth was silenced before she could finish her word. The raven haired boy wrapped his right arm around her waist and brought her closer so he could properly capture her lips. Those sweet, Nutella lips that tasted better than a whole lunch at Ichiraku.

While the boy was widely licking the exterior of her mouth, Sakura was still a little frozen due to the sudden action. Her hands were still on the same place and any efforts of answering to his lips were useless at that time. It was only when he finished the work outside and was ready to clean the inside that she woke up from that state. At that moment, her lips allowed him entrance and her hands naturally wrapped around his neck. Due to the different levels they were in because of the wooden platform, the Haruno girl was perfectly positioned to give him all the access he wanted. His tongue met hers and it even cheered at the taste of chocolate and cherry blossoms. A smirk eventually appeared on his lips at the feeling he got while his hands were still wandering around her sweater. That thing was, definitely, too comfortable, he thought. And after bringing her even closer to the point where his dark jacket was totally pressed against her sweater and his jeans were ticking her knees; he realized her leg was starting to be lifted as if she was in a romantic movie.

Silly girl, he thought.

But her excitement was understandable. It had been long days since the tests had started and both of them tend to get really stressed to do anything other than studying. So, yes, lifting her leg was extremely appropriated at that moment. And so was breathing. And that was the only thing that could break them apart at that moment.

Two heavy breathing, young adults were finally staring at each other after what felt like some good hours. One cutely blushing and the other practically regaining his full composure. Uchiha Sasuke couldn't let her know that she left him breathtaking, let alone wishing for more. No, knowing his girl like he does, he knew she would never leave him alone if she discovered about that. So, as the oh so cool boyfriend he is, the Uchiha passed his thumb over his lower lip, licking it as if to gather all the parts of that kiss they had shared moments ago. Such thing, plus the smirk playing on his face, were just too much for a simple blush to handle. Sakura blushed just like a tomato, and at that time, he couldn't have felt more satisfied.

" W-What the hell was that?"

" A kiss, of course."

" B-B-ut… Why so sudden!?"

" Hn... You welcomed me with Nutella on your lips. What did you expect?"

" But you don't like sweets!" She said pointing her index at him while he started to make his way towards the bathroom. At that moment, the Uchiha turned around one last time, still holding that dirty smirk of his on his lips.

" But I like you, so I guess I didn't even feel the taste of Nutella."

"..." She didn't say a thing. He had won that time, it was undeniable.

" I'll take a shower, and maybe later, you can give me the second part of my gift for having the highest score again… But, please, no more sweets, Sa-ku-ra…"

And so, the raven haired boy disappeared from her vision field and went towards his so relaxing shower, leaving his girlfriend completely confused and embarrassed for some reason. For what it seemed, he was not gonna kick her out of his life. He certainly did not stop loving her and everything Ino had said was, indeed, not applied to Uchiha Sasuke. Yet, if there was one thing she was sure of from her experience with the Nutella, was that her boyfriend was a box full of surprises. If he kissed her like that with Nutella, Sakura wondered what he would do to her if there were tomatoes on her lips.

Perhaps, on their next exams week, the pinkette should try this new welcoming mode.

 _ **The End.**_


End file.
